


Jasper and Skinny, scouting mission

by Chromite



Series: Tales of the Rebellion [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cave, During the Rebellion, Fucking, Rebel gems mentioned vaguely, Waterfall, mission, river - Freeform, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Jasper and Skinny get more than either thought they would while out scouting.





	Jasper and Skinny, scouting mission

>Jasper and Skinny Jasper were out on a scouting mission in a mountainous region of Earth, searching for rebel gems. The war had been raging for six hundred fifty years, Jasper and her unit from Beta had only been in existence for the last fifty years.  
>Jasper grumbled as the pair made their way through the rocky region, climbing up a steep side of a mountain. "Why did I get stuck with scouting? I should be fighting on the front lines, not wandering around this worthless planet!"  
>"Will you relax? Scouting for Crystal gem bases will let us finish this war faster, and lead to more battles for you to slake your combat lust in. No sense in whining about it." Skinny rolled her eyes as she continued to climb up the incline. She smiled as her hand touched a large, flat surface. "I think I can feel the top of this thing, or at least a wide area we can walk on."  
>Skinny hoisted herself up onto the flattened area on the mountain. Jasper climbed up shortly behind her, her eyes darting over the entire area.  
>The pair took in their surroundings. A thin path led in two directions, carved into the very mountainside. A small cave sat in front of them, completely dark a few feet past the entrance.  
>Jasper smiled as she pointed to the cave. "There, that's a good place to find rebel scum, I'm sure of it. Let's go." Jasper made her way past Skinny and towards the mouth of the dark cave. Skinny sighed to herself before following behind her beta sister.  
>The pair moved into the murky depths of the cave, drops of falling water echoing through the cave as it dripped from the ceiling and landed upon the cave floor. They were careful not to make unneeded noise as they proceeded into the cave, not wanting to alert any potential rebels of their presence.  
>Jasper grinned as she saw light emanating from up ahead. Skinny's eyes widened as she saw her Beta sister rush towards it. Skinny reached out to try and stop her, but to no avail.  
>"Stars, she's going to get herself shattered." Skinny swore under her breath as she rushed after Jasper.  
>Skinny breathed a sigh of relief as she caught up to Jasper, standing in an empty cavern, a fire crackling softly as a singular light source. Jasper growled in frustration, her helmet framing her angry face.  
>Jasper punched a nearby wall and yelled. "Where are the rebels?!" Cracks formed around the area her fist impacted.  
>Skinny placed her hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Come on, whatever was here left recently, or that wouldn't be here." Skinny motioned towards the fire. "Maybe whatever was here went down a different path. Come on, we've got a few more paths to check."  
>Skinny led the way out of the dead end with the fire, Jasper grumbling behind her. The two came to the last junction they had chosen at when they began to hear footsteps. Jasper smiled widely as she prepared to charge, but Skinny was ready for her this time. With surprising strength, she pulled Jasper down the path they weren't on previously.  
>"Don't be foolish, we don't know how many there are." Skinny hissed in a low whisper, covering Jasper's mouth with her thin hand. Jasper squirmed for a bit before she stopped, the footsteps growing louder. She knew Skinny was right, deep down.  
>The pair stood still and silent as the footsteps passed by the entrance to the path they were hiding on. An assortment of gems passed by them, Jasper and Skinny's eyes widened as they caught sight of a Jasper that wasn't from their unit pass by them, alongside a few Pearls, Rubies, Amethysts, Zircons, Peridots, and Jades. Thirty gems total.  
>As the gems finished passing them and the footsteps quieted down, the pair heard voices speaking from deep in the cave, not quite audible.  
>"Come on, let's get them." Jasper grinned happily as she prepared to take the fight to them.  
>"Are you crazy? There's thirty of them Jasper, we don't stand a chance." Skinny hissed in a low tone. "It's not even safe to leave the cave, there might be more coming, or they might hear us."  
>"We know where they are, we should get them now and make Pink Diamond proud."  
>"Please listen, let's go deeper in and wait for them to leave. I'll make it worth your while."  
>Jasper paused a bit. "What do you mean, make it worth my while?"  
>Skinny smiled devilishly and hummed as she ran a finger along Jasper's chest. "I know how hard it is for you to find a willing partner. How about I give you a good fuck in exchange for your co-operation?"  
>Jasper thought for a moment before nodding, moving further along the path. "Fine, but only because it's been a while."  
>Skinny skipped happily behind her as the pair proceeded down the new branch. Soon, they heard the low rumble of water cascading from within the cave. The sound grew louder as they continued walking.  
>The pair gasped as they entered another opening, revealing a natural waterfall flowing within the cave, the result of a river running within the mountain itself. Skinny dashed over to the edge of the natural river, smiling widely.  
>She spoke excitedly as she ran a hand through the water. "This is perfect! The natural noise can cover our fucking and we can follow the river out of here when we're done! Come on, I'll show you a mountain of pleasure." Skinny phased her outfit off of her body.  
>Jasper swallowed hard and licked her lips as she eyed Skinny's body. Her small, perky breasts were on full display, but more enticing to Jasper was the long, thin shaft that resided between Skinny's thighs, already half hard from Skinny's anticipation.  
>Jasper phased her own uniform off and began moving closer to Skinny.  
>Skinny licked her own lips as she watched Jasper's hips sway as she walked, watched her large orange breasts jiggle and bounce with every movement. Skinny could see Jasper's pussy begin to drip as she got closer, the fluids running down her thighs and legs as she got closer, the anticipation of a good hard fuck driving Jasper's arousal up.  
>Jasper fiddled nervously as she arrived next to Skinny. Skinny smiled coyly. "Do you want to be on top or on bottom?"  
>Jasper's cheeks blushed a bright orange as she laid upon the cave floor and spread her legs. "Please, fuck me."  
>"That answers my question nicely. I'll show you what I can do." Skinny lowered herself on top of Jasper. She smiled as she began running her thumbs along Jasper's nipples before she began placing more of her hands onto the supple breasts, caressing the flesh gently.  
>Jasper began to let out soft moans as Skinny continued to massage Jasper's breasts. Skinny's hard shaft began to poke against the large quartz's thigh, fully erect and ready to go, pre-cum dripping from the tip.  
>Jasper let out a whine mixed with a moan before she pleaded. "Please, stop teasing my breasts, fuck me already!"  
>"Tsk tsk, so impatient. Very well, I did make a deal." Skinny removed her right hand from Jasper's left boob, and grasped her own shaft. She began to suck on Jasper's left breast, swirling her tongue around the nipple as she used her hand to guide her dick along Jasper's waiting pussy lips.  
>Skinny teased Jasper with her shaft for a moment before she plunged her dick inside. Jasper let out a gasp and a long moan as she felt Skinny's rod move slowly in and out of her.  
>"Please, fuck me harder!" Jasper shouted as she wrapped her large legs around Skinny's thin frame to pull Skinny closer. Jasper's walls tightened around the erect shaft as it began plunging deeper inside her pussy with every thrust.  
>Pleasure coursed through both their bodies, building stronger as Skinny began thrusting her hips faster, each movement sending her dick almost all the way in now. She could feel the pressure building within her shaft, she was close to release now. Jasper's moans signaled to Skinny that she too was close to an orgasm. "We'll finish together, don't worry." Skinny caressed Jasper's cheek before pulling her into a kiss, their tongues dancing around each other within their mouths as Skinny gave one final, deep thrust, hitting Jasper's cervix with the tip of her dick.  
>The pair moaned through their kiss as their bodies shook with pleasure, Skinny shooting her load deep into Jasper's waiting pussy, her walls tightening around the rod further to squeeze as much out as she could get, before loosining up. Skinny slowly pulled her shaft out of Jasper's pussy, cum dripping from her tip and spilling out of Jasper's opening.  
>The pair wrapped their arms around each other and held the other close, reveling in the afterglow, both of them still shaking from the pleasure.  
>Then they heard something that sent chills down their backs. "This way, I think the noise came from in here!"  
>The pair panicked, ecstasy shifting into fear. Then Skinny remembered where they were. "The river, jump in!"  
>The two swiftly dove into the water, chills running through their still naked forms as they swam with the current, the voices of the rebels fading quickly.  
>It wasn't long before the darkness of the cave gave way to the light of the outside, shining brightly through the water as the flow slowed down. The pair climbed out of the river and phased their uniforms back on.  
>Skinny laughed nervously. "We should do that again sometime! Without the nearly getting caught part."  
>Jasper nodded eagerly. "I would like that. Come on, we need to get back to camp and report our findings."


End file.
